Porque estoy muerta
by Inverse L. Reena
Summary: "Para siempre" es mucho tiempo, incluso para un shinigami. Esta historia trata sobre los tres afectos que han derretido en su momento el corazón de Rukia: Renji, Kaien e Ichigo; y sobre como ella ha aprendido a encontrar su hogar mientras agregaba elementos a su lista "Cosas que nunca podré hacer porque estoy muerta" De la mano de la artista Claudia Cisneros. Para el IRBB, IchiRuki
1. Prólogo

¡Hola a todos! Sé que tengo otra historia parada (no la voy a dejar tirada, es sólo que mi vida se ha complicado un poco) pero quería participar en el IRBB y esta es la historia que en conjunto con Claudia he preparado para el magno evento ichirukista del año :D (valga la cuña)

Hoy (20-03-17) tengo un poquito más de tiempo para conversar (no será largo), en nombre de Claudia y en el mío propio queremos agradecer de antemano a las personas que se están tomando el tiempo en leer esta pequeña historia. La imagen que acompaña esta publicación es una creación original de Claudia Cisneros, quien trabajó conmigo para el BigBangIchiRuki. Aún soy un poquito neófita manejándome en Tumblr pero apenas pueda postearle les colocaré en mi perfil el enlace con la publicación.

Si me inspiro un poco más, salgo de mi depresión post-redesCCNA me pondré a trabajar en la historia del Príncipe y la Cenicienta. Sé que la amaran, ya tengo varias ideas.

Gracias a mis amigos de los grupos en facebook (son muchos para nombrarlos a todos), pero ha sido su ejemplo la inspiración que he tenido para no caer en la flojera.

Espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, quien ha decepcionado a parte de sus seguidores, pero no puedo negar que nos ha regalado algunos personajes inolvidables, tanto así que aunque no salgan en el final del manga nosotros los seguimos recordando.

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

 **Verdad y Realidad**

Cuando los espíritus llegan a la Sociedad de Almas no tienen recuerdos de su vida anterior. Este es un mecanismo de defensa natural en cada ser espiritual, y que se activa cuando una mariposa infernal entra en contacto con el alma luego del konso.

Muchas almas abandonan sus cuerpos por eventos extremadamente violentos. Por tanto cuando el Rey Espíritu creó el ciclo de renacimiento, usó este mecanismo para evitar el karma, purificando de alguna manera el aura del espíritu que ingresaría al Rukongai. Ellas no conservarían sus recuerdos.

Claro muchos sistemas presentan fallas. Incluso aquellos que son creados por las deidades tienen un pequeño porcentaje de error; son sucesos aislados que pueden ser desde mantener recuerdos parciales, totales o hasta incluso conservar las habilidades especiales que tuvieron cuando murieron.

En el caso de Asagi Hisana, ella sólo conservó los recuerdos asociados a su identidad. Esto incluía el nombre de la pequeña niña que llevaba en brazos, su hermana menor Rukia. Sabía perfectamente que eran hermanas aún si no tuviera sus recuerdos, ya que la niña y ella eran muy parecidas. Pero hasta allí era que llegaban sus memorias.

La mayoría de las almas que habitaban en el Rukongai no necesitaban comer para subsistir, pero Rukia siempre precisaba de alimentos y, aunque en menor medida, Hisana también comenzaba a tener hambre. Y apenas llevaban una semana en aquel indómito lugar.

La joven cuidó de la niña lo mejor que pudo, en medio de la violencia y la pobreza en la cual vivían en Inuzuri. Sin embargo, al final sus esfuerzos eran insuficientes.

Días atrás había notado, con cierto temor, como algunos hombres la miraban con lujuria y deseo. Procuraba caminar por las calles más habitadas y jamás iba por senderos o callejones solitarios. Se sentía muy vulnerable mientras intentaba cuidar de Rukia. Si la tomaban a la fuerza no quería que su hermana estuviera cerca y terminara lastimada o peor aún.

Con el paso del tiempo Hisana se dio cuenta de otras cosas, entre ellas que estaba enfermando. Era una ironía pensar que podría morir por segunda vez, no obstante aquello era real, su salud iba en detrimento, y por ende ya no podría conservar a la bebita.

Había escuchado hablar de unas ancianas, dueñas de un pequeño huerto, que cobijaban a los niños en los distritos exteriores. Esa era la mejor opción para ambas, pediría asilo, y a cambio trabajaría junto a las personas que vivían allí.

Las escasas fuerzas de Hisana no le permitieron llegar a ese sitio. Caía muchas veces rendida por el cansancio y la debilidad siempre presente en su cuerpo.

Una tarde, descubrió que era perseguida por unos shinigamis renegados. Era una banda de forajidos que mantenían en constante miedo a los habitantes de Inuzuri. Se creían intocables. Hisana ya había rechazado esa misma mañana la "invitación" que el líder envió a través de uno de sus esbirros. Pero a Hideyoshi Kagami nadie lo rechaza y salía indemne.

Hisana fue consciente que debía escapar, pero antes dejó a su pequeña Rukia frente a una casa. Rogando que la persona que la encontrara allí pudiera cuidar a la nenita, sólo dejó una nota con un nombre: Asagi Rukia. Luego se marchó.

-o-o-o-

El joven teniente del Sexto Escuadrón, Kuchiki Byakuya, se encontraba con un pequeño grupo patrullando los distritos exteriores en busca de aquellos delincuentes que eran desertores del Gotei 13.

Tenía un plan para dar con ellos. Había recibido un informe en el que le indicaban los principales refugios de aquellos forajidos, y el hecho que todavía se escondieran en Inuzuri facilitaba al teniente Kuchiki su labor.

Estos prófugos habían dejado una mancha negra en el Gotei 13, sobre todo en el Rukobantai ya que su líder había sido expulsado de ese escuadrón por faltas graves a la moral, y en su salida había arrastrado consigo a un pequeño grupo de shinigamis. El orgullo lo era todo para el joven teniente, y Hideyoshi Kagami había escupido en el suyo, deshonrado también a su abuelo y capitán: Kuchiki Ginrei. El honor y el fiel cumplimiento de las reglas eran su divisa, la paga sería alta. Se había prometido no dormir hasta hacer llegar la justicia.

Por tanto la cacería se encontraba en su apogeo, cuando Kuchiki Byakuya emboscó a los desertores. El escenario que el joven noble descubrió no podía ser más inhumano, Kagami se encontraba torturando a una joven chica.

Encadenada a una columna y con múltiples laceraciones, esa mujer parecía ser una de las últimas adquisiciones del malvado shinigami. La piel clara de la chica estaba cruzada por hematomas, su sangre había formado un charco en el suelo. Se veía tan frágil e indefensa que Byakuya desde su posición tuvo que hacer uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad para no matar a esos vándalos en el acto.

Personalmente la rescató de sus captores, y luego la llevó al Seireitei.

Cuando la chica se recuperó y despertó habían pasado muchas semanas, por lo que al volver al distrito para recuperar a su hermanita no la había podido encontrar.

Finalmente y luego de algún tiempo, aquel oficial de familia noble terminó casado con ella. Pero esa es su historia de amor, una historia para otro día. Hoy sólo quería contar la versión de mi hermano sobre las razones por cuales Hisana me abandonó. Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, y si en este momento la cuento, es porque es importante. La historia de mi vida trata sobre como siempre, de una u otra manera he sido apartada de aquellos a los que quiero.

No la odio. De hecho, desde que conocí la verdad no pude siquiera despreciarla. Ella era muy inexperta, estaba sola, y me exponía a más peligros si me conservaba. Ahora que soy madre comprendo mejor sus decisiones. Ella me regaló, sin saberlo, una familia que cuidó de mí cuando viví en las calles: los niños del Rukongai. Allí fue donde conocí mi primer puerto seguro: Renji.


	2. Perro Aullador

Siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber que tan fea era la vida en el Rukongai, sobre todo en Zaraki e Inuzuri. Cuando escribía este capítulo comparé Inuzuri con las barriadas caraqueñas (sectores en Caracas) y otros sectores violentos de mi país (Venezuela), en donde los pranes (capos) de la zona son capaces de desmembrar a sus enemigos y dejarlos repartidos por diversas partes de la localidad, e incluso sacar los cadáveres luego de darles sepultura y carbonizarlo frente a las casas de sus dolientes. Luego me di cuenta que era demasiada extrema la situación y decidí suavizarlo. Pero personalmente yo si creo que Inuzuri y Zaraki deberían ser lugares así de crueles. Total, muchas veces la realidad supera la ficción, y Tite nunca nos dijo que tan fea era la vida allí de una manera más gráfica.

El comienzo muchas veces no es tan tranquilo, y Rukia es un personaje (al igual que Naruto Uzumaki) que quedó desprotegida desde que era una bebé, por lo cual me preguntaba ¿cómo hacía para cubrir sus necesidades básicas?, sobre todo antes de conocer a Renji. Espero que les guste esta versión de la historia no contada por Kubo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, quien ha decepcionado a parte de sus seguidores, pero no puedo negar que nos ha regalado algunos personajes inolvidables.

Actualización 07-04-17

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **Perro Aullador**

Los primeros recuerdos de Rukia estaban asociados a un par de viejitas que vivían en uno de los distritos exteriores. Unas almas la habían acogido cuando la niña fue abandonada en Inuzuri, pensaban venderla a alguna familia rica del Seireitei junto a otros niños desamparados. Pero las hermanas Chie y Emiko Ayanami, habían logrado rescatarlas luego de la desarticulación de la banda delictiva de Hideyoshi Kagami. En aquella revuelta, todas las almas de los niños se esparcieron por los diferentes distritos del Rukongai, pero Rukia al ser una bebita no podía simplemente gatear y escaparse, aunque muchas veces lo intentó.

—Esta niña es una luchadora— se había expresado la anciana Chie al descubrirla huyendo "a gatas" de una choza en la zona de guerra en la que se había convertido el barrio dominado por Hideyoshi. Entre sus sucios pañales aún se escondía la nota con su nombre, el cual era -milagrosamente- lo único legible entre tanto excremento y orina.

Desde ese día ella se convirtió en la luz de esa casa…

-o-o-o-

El tiempo no pasó en vano, y Rukia creció hasta transformarse en una niña risueña y "llena de vida". Quizá, ese fue el error de la señora Emiko, amarla mucho hasta el punto de protegerla de la realidad. Los demás niños que vivían en la casa eran mayores que ella, y jamás se atrevieron a contarle la verdad.

Pero nada dura para siempre, muchas veces cuando cae el velo y por primera vez somos capaces de ver al mundo tal como es, el choque con la realidad puede cambiarnos a nosotros mismos. Aquella primavera, Rukia jugaba a las escondidas en los bosques de Zaraki. Era un distrito muy, pero muy peligroso. Sus abuelitas ya le habían dicho en muchas oportunidades que no debía alejarse de la cabaña y mucho menos ir sin compañía al bosque. Pero, ¿quién en su sano juicio jugaba a las escondidas en Zaraki?

Rukia, en su burbuja de cristal, era ajena al peligro del Rukongai, y aunque tenía la apariencia de una niña no mayor a cuatro años humanos, su destreza al escalar arboles la mantenían siempre a salvo de todas las almas que le quisieran hacer daño; menos de los huecos.

Y precisamente un hueco, era lo que tenía enfrente aunque no lo supiera. Ella nunca antes había visto una criatura tan espantosa como esa. Su cuerpo temblaba sin que pudiera evitarlo, la bestia rugía y de sus fauces abiertas salía una baba verde. Por unos instantes pensó que moriría, y una profunda tristeza invadió su corazón. Sus abuelitas llorarían por ella, y eso es algo que no podría permitir.

Trepó con mucha agilidad entre las ramas, abriéndose un camino en las alturas. El monstruo tras ella destrozaba los arboles para poder alcanzarla. Pudo llegar al borde del distrito, y divisar a su abuelita Emiko, quien al percatarse del peligro no dudó en ponerse en el camino del hollow con tal de proteger a su "pequeña luchadora".

Rukia sintió el golpe en su espalda, y después sólo vino la oscuridad

Horas más tarde el monstruo ya había sido derrotado por un hombre de aspecto temible al que apodaban Zaraki, ya que no tenía nombre y esa parte del Rukongai era su hogar. Lamentablemente antes de morir el hueco ya se había comido a muchas almas, incluida la anciana Emiko.

Ese día Rukia descubrió que existían criaturas malvadas en el mundo, y que existía la muerte. Pero ese era el comienzo de su vida, aún le restaban muchas cosas por descubrir.

-o-o-o-

Unos años más tarde, la anciana Chie también murió. En esta oportunidad simplemente la muerte llegó luego de una enfermedad. Las almas también se enferman, pero nunca es como en el mundo mortal. En el Seireitei cuando un alma es incapaz de retener las partículas espirituales en su esencia simplemente deja de existir, y entra a formar parte del ciclo de renacimiento. Otro tonto mecanismo creado por el Rey Espíritu. Un círculo vicioso de vida y muerte del cual sólo quedaban excluidas las almas que entraban al infierno o aquellas que eran devoradas por los huecos. Sólo a través de la purificación con una zanpaku-tō se podían liberar aquellas almas devoradas, las cuales entraban directamente en el ciclo de renacimiento. A pesar de su sacrificio, la anciana Emiko nunca volvería a renacer, ya que el hueco que la había devorado nunca fue purificado.

Pero ese no era el caso de la anciana Chie, ella había estado tan débil en los últimos meses que decidió entregar a algunas buenas almas la tutela de muchos de los niños a su cargo. Sólo la resistente e impertinente Rukia se mantuvo a su lado de manera renuente hasta el final. Siendo la más pequeña, muchas familias pertenecientes a los clanes menores del Seireitei quisieron adoptarla, pero la pequeña morena se negaba a abandonar a su vieja abuelita.

Con sus limitadas fuerzas, logró llevar el cuerpo de la mujer a un hermoso claro lleno de flores. Comenzó a cavar una zanja pequeña, que luego de muchas horas tan sólo tenía unos quince centímetros. Estaba muy agotada para seguir, pero no permitiría que el cuerpo de la mujer, que con tanto amor y cuidados la crió, quedara a la intemperie. Un mercader que visitaba regularmente el improvisado auspicio pasaba por el lugar y decidió ayudar a Rukia a terminar el hoyo.

Al final de la tarde, colocaron a la anciana en la fosa, la cubrieron primero con tierra y piedras, y finalmente con flores y plantas. Creando así un mausoleo.

El comerciante, quien provenía de uno de los primeros distritos del Rukongai, se ofreció a llevar a la pequeña niña hasta su hogar, pero Rukia ya no tenía quien la esperara en casa, así que no le importaba mucho regresar, por lo que le acompañó hasta su siguiente parada: Inuzuri. Rukia había decidido salir a recorrer el mundo.

-o-o-o-

Quizá ya han escuchado que la vida en el Rukongai es muy dura, sobre todo en los distritos exteriores. Rukia había sido criada y cuidada con mucho amor en sus primeros ocho años de vida en la Sociedad de Almas, razón por la cual nunca se percató de muchas cosas, entre ellas que estaba muerta.

Aquel comerciante que la había ayudado, durante un tiempo había servido como criado en una casa noble que ahora estaba en ruinas y exiliada del Seireitei, pero que aún conservaba amistades e influencias en todo Rukongai. Mientras Rukia le acompañó en el largo trayecto no sufrió percances, pero una vez que arribaron a Inuzuri todo cambió. Tal parecía que el mercader deseaba usarla como otra pieza más para vender. Y estaba contactando con el clan Shiba para entregar a la niña como sirvienta. Sus intenciones no eran del todo nobles, ya que escondía un beneficio: saldar una deuda con el anciano líder Shiba Daimaru.

Rukia no estaba dispuesta a ser enjaulada, y en su inocencia rechazó la oferta, y dando las gracias de manera muy formal decidió continuar con su viaje a pesar de la negativa del mercader para dejarla desamparada en ese sitio.

En su recorrido por las calles todo era extraño. Rukia recordaba perfectamente lo que habían dichos las ancianas: ella había nacido en Inuzuri, también pertenecía a Inuzuri, y por eso su nombre era Rukia Inuzuri. Así que era en ese lugar donde debía estar su nuevo hogar, y si tenía suerte allí encontraría su destino. Claro que una cosa era visitar Inuzuri con las ancianas y los demás huérfanos que la acompañaban y otra muy distinta era recorrer ese lugar estando sola.

Había mucha pobreza, que se evidenciaba en la calidad de vida de sus habitantes; el ambiente era muy hostil, sobre todo para los huérfanos, viejos y enfermos que abundaban en esas calles de tierra. Por donde pasaba la gente estaba siempre peleando y causando daños a otros. En un rincón unos hombres golpeaban salvajemente a otro para robarle sus pertenencias. Las muchas veces que se acercó a la mesa de los vendedores ambulantes solicitando comida y cobijo a cambio de trabajo, sólo obtuvo como respuesta golpes con varas, que le arrojaran piedras y en el mejor de los casos que la sacudieran a escobazos.

Al final del día no pudo siquiera volver a ver al mercader que la había traído así que tuvo que pasar la noche entre unos barriles con basura que estaban cerca de una casa. Quiso cerrar los ojos y permitir al cansancio que la llevara al país de los sueños, pero esa noche no habría piedad con ella. Un frío se caló entre sus huesos al escuchar como un hombre arrastraba por las calles a una chica, que quizá comenzara a entrar en la adolescencia, hasta ese mismo callejón donde Rukia se escondía.

La chica lloraba copiosamente mientras pedía a su captor que la liberara. Rukia desconocía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero su primer instinto fue salir en ayuda de aquella mujer. Tomó una piedra del suelo y se la arrojó con fuerza al hombre en la cabeza.

A pesar que la herida no era de cuidado, tan sólo un leve golpe, la sangre comenzó a brotar levemente de la sien de aquel bandido; mientras que la muchacha que yacía en el suelo, evidentemente muy golpeada, estaba con los ojos abiertos llenos de un terror palpitante. Tanto que cuando cruzó su mirada con la pequeña Rukia, fue que la niña comprendió que había cometido un error, que pagaría muy pronto.

Los ojos inyectados de sangre de su atacante no se apartaron de ella mientras la tomaba por el cuello y azotaba su cabeza contra la pared del callejón.

Sintió un fuerte golpe acompañado de la extraña y dolorosa sensación de no poder respirar, de no ser capaz de llenar sus pulmones por más que jadeara, y que con sus pequeñas manos tratara inútilmente de liberar su tráquea de aquella mano que poco a poco le quitaba el aliento de vida.

Mientras caía en la inconsciencia, unos dedos temblorosos se posaron sobre la mano de su captor.

—Toma de mi lo que desees Señor, pero deja que la chiquilla piojosa viva— La voz que hablaba temblaba tanto como la mano que trataba de llamar su atención. La mirada asesina reemplazada por otra lujuriosa cuando la chica comenzó a abrir su yukata con su otra mano.

Caviló las posibilidades y la lujuria ganó. No se olvidaría de la pequeña salvaje ya que eran sus favoritas por ser siempre tan estrechas al ser invadidas. Pero había deseado a la otra mozuela por mucho tiempo, y sólo su madre le impedía tomarla. Matar a la mujer mayor no estuvo nunca en sus planes, pero sintió un enorme placer al penetrarla mientras la asfixiaba, y cuando hubo acabado fue que se percató del cuerpo frío y sin vida de la fémina. Ahora tomaría a la hija, procuraría tener cuidado de no matarla también.

Como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, el hombre levantó a Rukia por una mano arrojándola unos más dentro del callejón, mientras con la otra liberaba su pene. Colocó a la joven contra la pared, obligándola a estar casi apoyada con las manos en la pared y la cabeza hacia abajo. Tomó violentamente sus caderas, levantando su yukata hasta la media espalda y posicionándose entre sus piernas, se enterró violentamente en la joven que se había resignado a su suerte. Un grito de dolor fue lo último que la niña escuchó.

Rukia no estuvo despierta los escasos minutos que duró el acto, pero era muy inteligente y al despertar había corrido para buscar ayuda y auxiliar a la joven chica. Pero no encontró a esas personas por ningún lado. A pesar de corta edad, sólo le basto aquella primera noche que pasó en Inuzuri para comprender la miseria de las personas, y que algunas almas necesitan ser salvadas.

Ese lugar ya no era como lo recordaba.

-o-o-o-

Primero fueron días, luego un mes. No había rastro de aquella jovencita ni de su agresor. Sin saberlo Rukia, aquella noche esa pareja había sido víctima de un hueco liberado desde un laboratorio por un shinigami con ansias de poder. Ella sólo se había salvado porque el hueco se había deshecho en partículas inestables luego de alimentarse de aquellos desgraciados.

Para la pequeña Rukia cada día era peor que el anterior. Cuando tenía hambre se aventuraba a recoger de la basura que los comerciantes menos avaros le permitían hurgar, algunas veces duraba hasta cinco días en probar bocado o beber agua. Aquellas duras condiciones no mermaron el carácter feliz de la chica. Daba gracias por seguir "viva".

Pero ignorar una condición no nos exime del dolor. Y eso era lo que Rukia sentía aquella tarde. Regresaba de nadar un rato en el lago. Cómo quedaba tan lejos sólo podía ir unas pocas veces, así que ella sólo iba y aprovechaba de bañarse una o dos veces a la semana en aquella laguna fría que quedaba en la parte más oscura del Bosque de los Condenados. Sólo quienes buscaran una muerte segura ingresaban a ese árido lugar. Incluso la flora era escasa, sólo había arañas, gusanos y grandes roedores.

Ella no era tonta, había comenzado a sospechar que muchas cosas no encajaban, se cuestionaba sobre los shinigamis y quienes eran exactamente ellos, qué era un alma, de dónde venían los hollows, y qué sucedía con el cuerpo de aquellas personas que se convertían en partículas de luz. Tenía muchas dudas.

Había llegado ya al mercado informal que había en Inuzuri. Tenía esperanza de conseguir algo, que ahora que se encontraba limpia y con olor a flores, usando un kimono percudido pero algo limpio. Cuando a los lejos pudo ver un pequeño desastre armarse: unos ladronzuelos estaban robando agua. Eran niños que nunca había visto

Inuzuri era un distrito grande y lo suficientemente sobre poblado como para perderse entre un mar de gente; por tanto era la primera vez que veía aquella cabellera rojiza que lideraba a los jóvenes bandidos. Con un pelo así sería muy difícil para ese chico escapar y pasar desapercibido.

— Así pues tendré que darles una mano— fue el pequeño susurro de Rukia, quien en lugar de una mano usó su pie.


	3. Amor Anhelado

El significado del nombre Renji es variado, es nombre hindi femenino que significa "aquel que hace feliz", pero de acuerdo a la versión oficial de Tite Kubo su significado es "amor anhelado". Puede tambien considerarse como una variante de renjiro que se puede traducir como pelirrojo haciendo referencia al llamativo cabello del teniente. Si lo unimos al apellido Abarai que se puede traducir como "dispersar" o "estar bien" entonces para Kubo Renji Abarai sería el pelirrojo que es capaz de dispersar el tan anhelado amor que busca Rukia.

Peroooo... yo no lo vi así. De hecho, Renji es un personaje que (junto a Byakuya-sexy-taichou) me desagradó al principio pero que llegó a evolucionar bastante, tanto así que me terminó agradandome, pero no lo suficiente como para que me guste el RenRuki.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, quien ha decepcionado a parte de sus seguidores, pero no puedo negar que nos ha regalado algunos personajes inolvidables.

Actualización 07-04-17

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **Amor Anhelado**

No existe el amor a primera vista, es algo en lo que Rukia comenzaría a creer luego de muchos años, pero para el romántico de Renji sólo bastó una mirada a su salvadora para saber que, para bien o para mal, el resto de sus días su corazón le pertenecería a esa niña.

Estos niños que se encontraban ahora junto a ella le preguntaban mil cosas a las cuales no sabía que responder. Le fascinaban. Quería ser parte de esa familia. Y por lo visto a su líder, llamado Renji, le agradaba mucho tenerla cerca. Luego de tantas penurias, nuevamente tendría una familia

Pudiera parecer prematuro, pero Renji comenzó a sentir, desde entonces, una extraña afinidad con aquella nueva amiga. En cambio Hotaka, Koichi y Adachi no se adaptaron tan rápidamente, y en los primeros años, muchas veces llegaron al olvidar que Rukia les acompañaba en sus refugios y por ello se comportaban como los típicos varones. Así que desde pequeña Rukia conoció, sin proponérselo, las diferencias entre los varones y las hembras, y se acostumbró al grupo rápidamente. El único que mantenía una conducta pudorosa con ella era Renji, y no lo entendía. Se preguntaba constantemente: si ahora somos hermanos, ¿por qué no podemos bañarnos juntos?

En definitiva, la dinámica con esta nueva familia fue diferente para Rukia. Ella recordaba a los pocos niños que vivían con las abuelitas. Muchos de ellos simplemente dejó de verlos -ya se enteraría décadas después al fatídico destino de algunos de ellos-, algunos conseguieron un hogar entre los clanes menores que estaban residenciados en los distritos interiores del Rukongai, y finalmente otros preferieron convertirse en delincuentes o en shinigamis, que en opinión de los adultos en Inuzuri era casi los mismos.

En ocasiones era molesto que Renji tuviera que socorrerla y defenderla. Rukia no estaba acostumbrada a esas acciones, siempre peleaba sus propias batallas. Pero también comprendía que entre los miembros de una familia había que protegerse, y ahora Renji, Adachi, Hotaka y Koichi eran su familia.

-o-o-o-

La vida con los otros niños tomó un rumbo más tranquilo y feliz, o por lo menos todo lo feliz que se puede estar entre tantas privaciones y necesidades. Y durante varias décadas fue así. Rukia fungía en muchas oportunidades las labores de una madre, era la encargada de cocinar los pocos alimentos que sus amigos recolectaban, cuidaba de los enfermos y conseguía los refugios para dormir. Claro que estas tareas eran rotatorias, por tanto siempre recibía ayuda de los otros.

Su mayor predilección era cazar en el bosque, sobre todo desde que descubrió el delicioso sabor de los roedores. Dada su delgada figura y destreza al escalar, era también la encargada de subir a los árboles altos y recolectar frutos, así como servir de vigía en situaciones de extremo peligro.

Renji había comenzado a comportarse como el hermano mayor, pero a medida que crecía su rol dentro de la pequeña manada iba cambiando. Se convirtió en la figura de autoridad que en ausencia de un padre se encargaba de velar por la seguridad de todos. Desde esta posición lograba disimular el profundo sentimiento que se estaba formando hacia la pequeña huérfana que les acompañaba.

El tiempo en la Sociedad de Almas transcurría igual que en el mundo humano, sin embargo la tasa de crecimiento era diferente. Ella dependía de la energía espiritual que cada alma poseía; por ello a medida que sus otros compañeros iban creciendo, Renji y Rukia parecían mantenerse estancados en el tiempo. Eso llevó a Rukia a cuestionarse, de manera seria y por primera vez en sus casi cincuenta años de edad, su existencia.

Delicadeza y sutileza eran palabras que estaban -en esa época- fuera del alcance y comprensión de Abarai Renji. Por cuanto el día que Rukia le hizo conocer sus dudas, se vio en la obligación de contarle la verdad. No podía seguir manteniéndola en su inocente ignorancia.

Aquella noche Hotaka estaba muy mal de salud. Siempre fue un chico débil, pero se encontraba convaleciente luego de uno de los últimos ataques de hollows en el distrito. Como era una de las pocas almas que necesitaba alimentarse, a veces Rukia le cumplía pequeños caprichos, regalándole dulces cada vez que podía. Ese día se atiburraron de tantos caramelos que el dolor estomacal era inevitable. Renji y ella se turnaron para cuidarles. Cuando llegó el momento de Rukia estar a cargo mientras Renji buscaba algo para comer fueron sorprendidos por aquella criatura. Escaparon por un milagro, pero muchas almas murieron, y Hotaka recibió un mordisco por parte del hueco, aquella herida era la que le mantenía al borde de la muerte desde el día anterior.

Sin tener conocimientos sobre plantas medicinales, sin tener asistencia de algún adulto, y sin tener recursos para subsistir, Rukia y Renji decidieron cuidar ellos mismos a su amigo. No tenían otra opción.

Era la hora de Renji para relevarla en la vigilia del enfermo. Eran escasas las oportunidades que Rukia estaba en silencio, y Renji había tardado mucho en acercarse a ella. Desde la distancia observaba como su redondo rostro no estaba en paz. Ella se encontraba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia del pelirrojo hasta que éste se sentó a su lado.

— Renji… —le saludó de una manera pausada, como si quisiera encontrar las palabras específicas para expresar aquello que oprimía su corazón y mantenía su mente lejos.

El chico sólo levantó una de sus cejas en un gesto lo suficientemente claro, instándola a continuar.

— ¿Has notado algo extraño en Adachi y Koichi?

La expresión de Renji había pasado de la curiosidad a la incertidumbre. "¿Algo raro?", pensó antes de hablar.

— Define raro— Luego de mucho tiempo al lado de la pequeña niña no se atrevía a hablar sin antes estar claro cuál era el propósito que perseguía la morena.

— Son muchas cosas que he notado en el tiempo—comenzó a exponer, mientras volvía a mirar a Hotaka que dormía en el único futón que poseían. Una compresa fría en su frente buscaba bajar las altas temperaturas en el cuerpo del chico.

— Primero, están las diferencias físicas…

Renji intentaba mantener una actitud relajada, pero el sonrojo en su cara era clara muestra que comenzaba a ponerse incómodo con aquello. Tal parecía que Rukia ya estaba en edad de tener "esa" conversación. Miró a su compañero, cubierto con vendas todo su torax, antes de responder.

— Bueno, eso ya lo sabes, es algo normal. Nosotros somos niños y tenemos cosas de niños. Y tú… bueno… eres una niña y no tienes lo mismo

Una venita se formó en la frente de Rukia, que de pronto frunció el entrecejo molesta. — ¡No me refiero a eso idiota!— Respondió igual de incomoda que él.

— Entonces sé más específica tonta.

— Adachi, Hotaka y Koichi han crecido. Pero tú, y sobre todo yo, no hemos cambiado mucho. — Se mordió suavemente el labio mientras en su mente buscaba las palabras que le ayudaran a explicarse mejor. Suspiró antes de continuar—En un principio creí que era normal. Yo era pequeña, y no tenía una medida real del tiempo. Luego me di cuenta que las personas envejecían. Pero yo seguía siendo una niña.

— Normal, eres una enana.

Renji buscaba aligerar la tensión creciente en su amiga burlándose de su estatura, sin embargo ella no tuvo siquiera animo de recriminarle por aquello. Y allí comprendió que no podían dar marcha a atrás. Esperó a que ella rompiera el silencio.

— El punto es… que ya no sé lo que me pasa.

La confusión de Rukia era tal que no podía hilvanar adecuadamente las ideas que le permitieran expresar lo que rondaba por su cabeza. Estaba entrando en una etapa -más emocional que física- que los humanos llamarían adolescencia.

— ¿Por qué no crecemos?—retomó más decidida— ¿qué pasa con aquellos que desaparecen y no dejan rastro?, ¿Por qué hay personas que no tienen la necesidad de comer?, ¿De qué lugar vienen los hollows?, ¿por qué nos atacan?, ¿por qué Hotaka tiene que morir?, ¿por qué nadie nos ayuda?, ¿dónde… dónde están mis padres?

A medida que Rukia bombardeaba a Renji con preguntas iba perdiendo el control de sus emociones, cediendo al llanto que muchas veces había reprimido

— Detente. —Renji nunca fue bueno consolando a los niños, pero había aprendido de Rukia como generar confianza en las personas, y escucharla cuestionar el sistema de cosas en el que sobrevivían era algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Le dio un abrazo en el cual la cobijó, permitiendo que escondiera su cara su pecho.

— ¿Por qué la gente nos desprecia? —Aunque ella no pudiera verle, Renji la miró fijamente con una profunda tristeza reflejada en el alma. — ¿Por qué fui tan débil?... Cambiaría mi lugar con él para que no muriera. ¡No quiero que muera!

Pequeños sollozos escapaban de sus labios. Un llanto que buscaba silenciar para que el resto de los niños no pudieran notar su congoja.

La principal filosofía de Abarai era ser sincero, no importa si se llegaba a ser cruelmente sincero, ya que vivir en la mentira era peor. Durante todo el tiempo que habían vivido juntos, nunca le contó la verdad a su amiga porque su inocencia era simplemente adorable. Era su principal encanto. Pero ahora, este encanto la causaba dolor, y había que cortarlo de tajo.

—No importa lo que hagas, ya estamos muerto. Sólo luchamos para no desaparecer.

— ¿Crees que no sé qué a esto no puede llamársele vida?, ¿crees acaso que no pienso en salir de esta mísera situación? He luchado por mi vida incluso antes de aprender a caminar. He recorrido sola por muchos caminos, he visto el cielo encapotado anunciar la llegada de tormentas que arrasan pueblos enteros. He visto cadáveres podrirse en las calles, y cuerpos que desaparecen como partículas de luz— Mientras hablaba iba deshaciendo aquel abrazo que buscarla protegerla del exterior— No quiero seguir viviendo así Renji. Quiero una vida feliz y plena junto a mi verdadera familia.

La perspectiva de Rukia en una familia fue un golpe para el corazón de Renji. Durante mucho tiempo quiso creer que ellos podían ser suficientes para la pequeña morena. Pero aquella frase, aparte de dolerle, también le enojaba. Le molestaba que ella no pudiera ser feliz sólo con ellos cuatro a su lado.

—No puedes seguir viendo el mundo desde una perspectiva tan inocente. ¿Acaso necesitas que te lo explique con peras y manzanas?

—No entiendo. Ya que eres tan iluminado e inteligente, ¿serías tan amable de rebajarte al nivel de esta humilde esclava y explicarle, pero sin las peras y manzanas?

El tono tan irónico y prepotente con el cual Rukia escupió sus palabras fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Renji. Por lo cual sin medir las consecuencias le grito:

— ¡No puedes tener "una vida plena y feliz" porque ya estamos muertos boba!, ¡Tú estás muerta, yo también estoy muerto y esto es el infierno!

-o-o-o-

Renji se levantó y se alejó luego de soltar aquella frase. No abandonó la choza pero si se sentó en un rincón oscuro desde el cual pudo apreciar como el semblante de su amiga cambiaba mostrando una gran variedad de sentimientos. Era tarde para arrepentirse, aunque quisiera retroceder en el tiempo no cambiaría el hecho de por fin pudo soltarle parte de la verdad a Rukia.

Ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño, uno porque se encontraba en vela con el enfermo, y la otra porque miles de cosas comenzaban a tener sentido para ella.

La mente de Rukia procesaba desde una nueva perspectiva cada uno de los principales momentos de su existencia. Tendría que acostumbrarse a no sentirse viva. Para ello comenzaría creando una lista con las cosas que nunca podría hacer porque estaba muerta.

El sol salió por el horizonte al mismo tiempo que su amigo Hotaka exhalaba su último aliento. Para ese momento todos los jóvenes habían despertado ya, y sólo esperaban el desenlace.

Ahora Rukia tenía su primer elemento para la lista, porque mientras estuvieran muertos no existía una esperanza de reencontrarse en un paraíso. Sólo quedaba desaparecer, convertirse en partículas espirituales y dejar de existir. Como estaba muerta nunca podría:

1.- Tener una familia.

-o-o-o-

Tras descubrir aquella verdad todo cambió. Rukia terminó por aceptar su destino, y hacer lo que Renji decía "luchar para no desaparecer". Esta no-tan-nueva filosofía le permitió alcanzar varias metas. Era funcional, pero no efectiva. El principal peligro de las almas seguían siendo los hollows, y eso era algo para lo que Rukia aún no estaba preparada. Pero sin duda alguna, en Inuzuri, existía otro factor de riesgo que eran las otras almas.

En ocasiones tuvo que pelear contra aquellos pervertidos que buscaban saciar con ella sus bajos instintos. Por ello Renji o Adachi le acompañaban al río para que se lavara. Koichi era de contextura más débil y por se quedaba cuidando de ella en el refugio temporal que encontraran.

Cuando Rukia comenzó a mostrar signos de crecimiento en sus pequeñas curvas, los ataques sexuales hacia ella se hicieron más constantes. Tenían dos opciones: pelear o huir de Inuzuri. Adachi les había dicho que los pedófilos tenían una especie de radar para detectar a las niñas que aún eran vírgenes, aquel comentario en tono broma, para Rukia tuvo un sentido diferente: su virginidad ponía en peligro a sus amigos. Ese era un problema que debía de cortar, creía que si hacía correr el rumor que ella era sexualmente activa los pervertidos dejarían de seguirla. Cabe resaltar que los demás jóvenes pusieron el grito en el cielo.

Renji llevaba tiempo pensando en unirse a la Academia Shinigami, sabía que Rukia tenía todas las aptitudes necesarias, por lo cual no habría problema. Pero Koichi y Adachi no podrían ingresar.

Un ataque masivo de hollows en los distritos exteriores del Rukongai, en el cual muchas almas fueron devoradas -incluidos sus amigos- fue el detonante para que Renji decidiera que para proteger a Rukia debía convencerla de ser shinigamis.

Para este momento Renji ya sabía que deseaba un futuro junto a la morena, y esta era su forma de expresarle su amor, conservar su honor y de paso dándole un nuevo propósito a su existencia.

Tenía la firme convicción que una vez que encontraran trabajando como shinigamis para el Gotei 13, podrían comprar una casa humilde y tener de nuevo una familia, en la cual llegaran sus propios hijos. Esta idea se la dio a conocer a Rukia, quien la aceptó encantada.

Una vez que lograron ingresar a la academia el mundo de ambos cambió drásticamente, dichos cambios fueron para bien.

Rukia tuvo acceso a una mejor educación y a diversas fuentes bibliográficas, sobre todo investigaciones sobre el cuerpo humano. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era el flujo de sangre que indicaba que una niña se convertía oficialmente en una mujer. Claro que el cálculo de tiempo no le ayudaba. Confiaba en que pronto llegaría, y podría formalmente tener su familia con Renji.

Muchas veces vio su sangre, pero no era el flujo que le indicaban los libros de anatomía humana. Siendo mujer era de esperarse que "esperara" su primera menstruación, pero esta nunca llegó. Llevaba sólo seis meses en la academia, y ya tenía el suficiente conocimiento para saber que algo en su cuerpo estaba mal, por lo que consultó con la oficial del Cuarto Escuadrón que atendía las heridas de los estudiantes y su conclusión fue rotunda. Ella nunca vería un sangrado, ella era un alma muerta. Sólo las almas puras podían tener descendientes ya que su esencia era distinta.

Se sintió mal por haberle dado falsas esperanzas a Renji, ahora era ella quien tendría un secreto no tan secreto, así como un nuevo ítem para su lista, como estaba muerta nunca podría:

2.- Tener hijos.

"Estuve ladrando a la estrella, pero no tuve valor para ir a cogerla" Abarai Renji.


	4. El verde y el azul

Kaien es un personaje tan carismático y querido en el fandom, que incluso a pesar de estar muerto, tiene muchos fans. Se puede decir que Kaien salvó a Rukia de la soledad cuando ella llegó a su vida. En Bleach su nombre se relaciona con el océano y las ondas del mar, de allí el título de este capítulo.

Este chico tenía una personalidad tan magnética que era imposible que Rukia no se viera atraída por él, estando tan vulnerable como se encontraba en esa etapa que intentaba encajar en el clan Kuchiki y en el Gotei (Claro esto es algo que dudo mucho que Tite haya hecho adrede, creo más bien que le salió así por suerte).

ღゝ◡╹)ノ Como dice la canción Kaien era "el hombre perfecto que buscó por tanto tiempo, el que le hace vibrar la piel y el esqueleto... Sería el hombre perfecto, pero solo tiene un defecto... que no es soltero". (ToT) Miyako no me desagrada, pero es la espinita en la felicidad de la Rukia junto a Kaien, y no se puede hacer nada contra eso. Ella llegó primero.

Cuando escribía este capítulo escuchaba "Sin daños a terceros" de Ricardo Arjona junto a Martha Sánchez y me imaginaba a Kaien casándose junto a su amiga por presiones de su clan y por confundir "amor con compañia", decidiendo con la cabeza aquello que sólo debía dictar el corazón (no seguiré arjoneando para no recibir tomatazos) (○｀ω´○) Para mí eso fue lo que le pasó al Ichigo de Tite Kubo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, quien ha decepcionado a parte de sus seguidores, pero no puedo negar que nos ha regalado algunos personajes inolvidables.

Actualización 07-04-17 ／(=∵=)＼

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 **El verde de tu océano, el azul de mi profundidad.**

Masoquista, esa es la palabra que debería definir esta etapa en la vida de Rukia. Y es que en su masoquista idea de tener su anhelada familia no le dijo a Renji que él era la única familia que quería cuando el joven líder Kuchiki Byakuya le propuso ser adoptaba por el clan Kuchiki como su hermana menor.

Insano el instinto que la llevó a esa insensible mansión buscando un calor que no obtuvo. Estúpidas normas de comportamiento que la habían alejado de todo aquello que conocía para encerrarla en una jaula de oro. Masoquista el deseo que la llevó a querer seguir arriesgando su "vida" en defensa de los más débiles.

Por lo menos pudo negociar con su nuevo hermano, a través del mayordomo, que ella seguiría siendo un shinigami. Esta cláusula la llevó a salir de la academia antes que su formación se completara, y fuera ingresada en el único escuadrón -a juicio de Byakuya- donde no corría peligro y sobre todas las cosas donde podría estar cerca y a la vez lejos de la protección y el control del viudo.

El Treceavo Escuadrón, era la respuesta para Byakuya, claro que la única desventaja era su temerario e impertinente teniente: Shiba Kaien.

Y es que joven capitán sentía una aversión, en un cien por ciento, hacia el insolente líder de la casa Shiba. Mantenían una extraña relación de odio y mínima tolerancia producto de sus años de formación entre los cinco grandes clanes, de los cuales el clan Shiba había sido exiliado, permitiéndosele sólo a Kaien ingresar al Seireitei por su desempeño de alto nivel en la Academia Shinigami. Había sido un genio, que logró graduarse en un año, y que en menos de veinte había ascendido a tercer oficial de su escuadrón, en el cual ahora ostentaba el segundo cargo de importancia.

Para Kuchiki Byakuya, el carismático Kaien era un peligro. Aún no olvidaba como cortejó a Hisana, cuando ésta era una simple sirvienta en su casa y se encontraba prometido en matrimonio a Ayukawa Miyako.

Byakuya jamás se enteró aquellas acciones, habían sido fríamente planificadas por los novios para que de una vez por todas, el príncipe y la cenicienta tuvieran su "felices para siempre".

-o-o-o-

Cuando Kaien vio por primera vez a Rukia supo de inmediato que aquella chica que estaba en la academia era la hermana perdida de su antigua amiga Hisana. Lamentó mucho no haberla descubierto antes, sin embargo estaba a tiempo de remediarlo. Habló con su capitán, quien a su vez hizo correr la noticia, y en menos de un mes la chiquilla era miembro de la nobleza. No esperó ese resultado, pero tampoco le incomodó. Moviendo de nuevo sus influencias consiguió que su capitán se ganara "la licitación" -en palabras propias- de la permanencia la nueva Kuchiki en su escuadrón.

Durante las primeras semanas se vio tentado de hablarle, sobre todo para contarle sobre Hisana pero finalmente Miyako le convenció, esa verdad le pertenecía a Byakuya, y debía confiar en que sólo cuando él estuviera preparado le contaría la verdadera razón tras su adopción. Por ahora le bastaba con saber que la chiquilla estaba en buenas manos.

La excusa del parecido con la difunta esposa del líder de los Kuchiki's y los privilegios de los cuales comenzaría a gozar la chica trajo a flote muchos comentarios malintencionados entre casi todos los miembros del escuadrón. Por tanto, instruyó a Sentaro y a Kiyone para que la hicieran sentir siempre bienvenida, y sobre todas las cosas como una recluta más. Que no tuvieran preferencias con ella.

Rukia y Hisana eran muy parecidas, pero a la vez tan diferentes. Con el correr de los meses Kaien comenzó a detallar las diferencias entre ambas hermanas. Sin darse cuenta poco a poco se encontraba asistiéndola personalmente en sus prácticas con la katana, le recomendaba lecturas que la ayudaran comprender mejor el manejo de los kidous, incluso llegó a mostrarle algunos de los trucos que convirtieron a su vieja maestra Yoruichi, en la diosa de la velocidad.

Miyako por su parte, le ayudaba con kidous curativos sencillo y que podía usar al terminar sus combates. Eran encantamientos sencillos que no requerían mucha de su energía espiritual.

Kaien se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando de su estudiante la primera vez que Rukia pudo acceder a su mundo interno, el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa en su rostro bastaron para que el líder de los Shiba cayera a sus pies. Rukia brincaba y saltaba tanto que había rodado por el piso llevándose a Kaien con ella.

Estaba muy conmocionada, pero sobre todo avergonzada. Kaien notó el leve rubor en sus mejillas, con rapidez se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a la pequeña chica.

—Es tarde para nosotros— dejó salir en un susurro involuntario.

Rukia no comprendía a que se refería, pero lo atribuyó a labores de su teniente las cuales tenía paradas por su entrenamiento. Con una pequeña inclinación agradeció por el tiempo otorgado y se retiró.

-o-o-o-

Para Rukia aquellos momentos de entrenamiento con su teniente eran el arco iris que coloreaba su existencia gris. Primero se trató de una sesión cada quince días, luego una vez cada semana, y finalmente tres veces por semana. Kaien le dedicaba tiempo a todos los reclutas, pero dada las deficiencias en su formación inconclusa en la Academia, a ella solía darle unas sesiones más.

Gracias a ellos pudo crear un lazo con aquel hombre. Era tan fácil sentirse a gusto a su lado, le admiraba, deseaba ser tan buena como él le decía que podía ser si se lo proponía. Incluso comenzó a tomar como modelo a la Sra. Miyako, la esposa de su teniente. Ella era una mujer fuerte, integra, dulce y sobre todo inteligente y compasiva. Rukia se encontró muchas veces con que sus pensamientos la llevaban a desear ser como aquella shinigami.

No existía celos entre los sentimientos que le despertaba la esposa de su teniente, incluso cuando comenzó a percatarse que la admiración que sentía por él tomaba un rumbo platónico.

En cierto modo Rukia, tenía un patrón a seguir: confrontar los problemas. Pero en menos de un año dentro del Treceavo escuadrón se encontró que no podía enfrentar un problema en específico: se estaba enamorando de Shiba Kaien, su teniente, quien además era un hombre felizmente casado. Huir tampoco era una solución factible.

Era vísperas del cumpleaños de su teniente, y la Sra. Miyako le había pedido ayuda para decorar su casa con motivo del agasajo que recibiría su esposo al día siguiente. El tiempo se fue volando, que cuando se dieron cuenta ya era la hora de la cena. Miyako insistió tanto que no pudo negarse, cuando Kaien entró a su casa el olor de la comida y el perfume de las féminas le dieron una agradable bienvenida.

La cena transcurrió de manera muy amena, las bromas y muestras sutiles y recatadas de cariño de Miyako hacia Kaien llevaron a Rukia a darse cuenta, estaba sobrando en aquella casa. Era el momento de retirarse.

Al final de la noche cuando Rukia llegó a su habitación, un solo pensamiento rondaba por su cabeza "No puedo tener aquello que no es mi destino".

Ellos eran almas puras, almas gemelas, y ella era un alma muerta por dentro y por fuera. Caía en la depresión de nuevo, casi hasta el punto de agregar un tercer ítem en su lista con las que cosas que nunca podría hacer porque estaba muerta.

-o-o-o-

Las prácticas siguieron, las luchas con la katana de madera dieron paso a las zanpaku-tō. Y con ello a un acercamiento y una compenetración aun mayor entre ellos.

Y como toda una bailarina, la primera danza de Rukia llegó cuando llamó por vez primera a su espada. De un blanco puro, con una hoja en tonalidades frías, un listón blanco y un intrincado diseño con cristales helado en su guarda, bailó Sode no Shirayuki.

Kaien seguía con la mirada los movimientos de su estudiante, se encontraba encantado y fascinado por la belleza de aquella katana. Una hermosura que era comparable a la de su dueña.

Como era una zanpaku-tō de tipo hielo, Kaien decidió que en los entrenamientos siguientes liberaría a Nejibana. Los combates agua-hielo eran muy raros. No había conseguido que el niño genio Hitsugaya se enfrentara a él, pero Kuchiki tenía "madera fina", estaba seguro que no le defraudaría.

Los encuentros cambiaron de escenario, una vez que la onda blanca de Rukia congeló medio escuadrón. Ahora iban, una vez por semana, al tercer distrito, a un claro que muy pocos conocían. El lugar perfecto si ocurriera de nuevo un accidente, algo que era constante dada la gran presión que Kaien ejercía en sus ataques para que Rukia subiera sus defensas.

Una tarde, ocurrió otro tipo de accidente. La onda blanca congeló el suelo donde se encontraban, provocando que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran. Las risas de ambos quedaron ahogadas cuando Kaien decidió entregarse a aquella mirada.

Estaba perdido. Durante mucho tiempo había luchado contra los sentimientos que le inspiraba aquella novata, pero ahora tan cerca no pudo evitar sumergirse en ese océano profundo.

Por su parte Rukia sentía que perdía voluntad en el mar verde que la contemplaba. Nuevamente el dolor se alojaba en su corazón, y esta vez no estaba tan segura de resistir el llamado de la oscuridad. Le quería, y eso dolía.

Y ocurrió. Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos. Dulces, cálidos, suaves. Tan sólo un roce de sus labios, que gritaban por más, y luego otro roce que dio paso a más. Con un ritmo pausado, como si temiera dañar algo de frágil aspecto. Él deslizo una mano acariciándola suave mejilla de Rukia, enjugando una lágrima traicionera que delataba sus sentimientos.

Debía resistir el llamado de la tentación. No iba a ceder a la oscuridad que habitaba su alma. No entendía como un sentimiento tan luminoso pudiera traer tanto dolor. Finalmente la cordura ganó la batalla. Se separaron en silencio, mientras Kaien dejaba escapar un suspiro antes de girar su rostro y tomar el de ella de nuevo, coronando su frente con un casto beso.

Sin soltarla aún habló nuevamente:

—Esto no debió suceder. Perdóname Kuchiki.

"Esto no debió suceder, pero tampoco me arrepiento", era el pensamiento se repetía a sí mismo el teniente.

Sin decir más la ayudó a levantarse para emprender el camino de regreso.

Rukia por su parte, lo sabía. Era un error. Se estaba transformando en una persona totalmente aborrecible. El cariño que le prodigaba la señora Miyako no debía ser pagado con esa moneda. El arrepentimiento hizo nido en su corazón.

Gruesas lágrimas se asomaban, pero no las dejó salir. Aquella noche mientras estaba en la soledad de sus aposentos en la mansión el clan Kuchiki, fue que dejó escapar aquellos gritos silenciosos. No podía seguir en el escuadrón.

Al siguiente día no pudo aclarar la situación con Kaien, ni presentar formalmente su renuncia. La desaparición del equipo de avanzada que estaba cazando al hollow Metastacia pasó a ser prioridad de todos.

-o-o-o-

Kaien había peleado por el honor de sus subordinados, por su propio honor, y por el honor de su esposa. Pero sobre todo por Rukia. Al ver desde su interior que aquel maldito hollow la atacaría, sacó las pocas fuerzas vitales que tenía en su alma y se hizo con el control de su cuerpo, al menos por los segundos necesarios para que Rukia le empalara con el frío acero de Sode no Shirayuki. Internamente había rogado que la chica se defendiera, y al final los instintos de supervivencia de la pequeña guerrera los habían salvado a los dos.

"Te amo tanto que te dejo mi corazón. Cuídalo, porque regresaré y de ser necesario destruiré el mundo para estar junto a ti" fue su último pensamiento.

La muerte de Kaien, fue un suceso que marcó un antes y un después. Las últimas palabras del teniente hacía ella, terminaron por confundirla aún más. Le agradecía por matarle mientras ella se maldecía por la misma razón.

El primer día que pisó el escuadrón luego de la muerte de los esposos Shiba, la mirada de lástima que muchos le dirigían fue suficiente para que ella escapara. Corrió, como si su vida dependiera de ello, corrió al único lugar que le traería un poco de paz: el claro del tercer distrito. Pasaron muchas horas antes que las lágrimas le dieran tregua.

Había perdido mucho más que a un teniente y a una amiga, más que a una ilusión y a una ideal, había perdido las esperanzas de resarcir el daño causado por aquel beso y la oportunidad de pedir perdón por ese pecado cometido.

Había decidido que los sentimientos eran innecesarios, que debía transformarse en una máquina para poder proteger a las almas. Desde ahora tendría que hacer el trabajo por tres personas: por Kaien, por Miyako y por ella. Atrás debía quedar la Rukia enamorada, se sentía indigna de albergar nuevamente ese sentimiento. El amor la había llevado a traicionar a una persona que le había extendido siempre la mano y que a la que quería mucho. Se prometió ser práctica y nunca volver a querer a alguien así.

Además estaba segura que no volvería a conocer a alguien como Kaien. Con los años aprendió a vivir con aquel dolor, y hacerlo parte de su ser, jamás dejaría de dolerle pero aprendería a respirar con aquella punzada en su pecho. Jamás volvería a ilusionarse.

Tenía ya el tercer elemento de su lista _Cosas que nunca podré hacer porque estoy muerta_ :

3.- Amar.

"Nuestro corazón no está dentro de nuestro cuerpo. Cuando pensamos en algo, o nos preocupamos por alguien, ahí es donde nuestros corazones están." Shiba Kaien


	5. Ángel Guardián

Creo que para todos los bleachers -y para Rukia- el significado del nombre Ichigo es "fresa". Sabemos que ese nombre es femenino, pero Kubo decidió usarlo en su protagonista -humano, shinigami, vizard, fullbringer, quincy- masculino y darle otro significado: "un protector". A mi me gustó "ángel guardian" más que "un protector", ya que Rukia no necesita ser protegida porque es lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo por ella misma, pero si puede tener a su lado a un ángel de la guarda.

Entiendo la visión nipona de la mujer (que prefieren a las mujeres dóciles antes de las más aguerridas) y también he llegado a aceptar que esa es la cultura dentro de la cual se formó Kubo; pero yo soy latina y la mayoria de nosotras distamos mucho de ser así.

Los estándares de belleza han cambiado -en el pasado era la supervivencia de la más bella- hoy en día las nociones de los rasgos ideales son diferentes. Puede ser que las unicas cosas por las que Rukia pueda resaltar -a nivel físico- sean sus ojos y sus melocotones pero tiene muchos otros atributos: ella es capaz de darlo todo en cada batalla, no se rinde cuando ve un problema, está dispuesta a luchar sin descanso para cumplir sus metas, y sobre todo ha cambiado el mundo de Ichigo deteniendo su lluvia interna.

No digo que otros personajes no sean ejemplares, tan sólo quiero resaltar que ella tiene estas cualidades y que no necesita ser salvada todo el tiempo, y que inlcuso las veces que la han rescatado ha sido porque ella se ha sacrificado por otros. A lo mejor por ello Kubo hizo que Orihime fuera tan vulnerable, para darle un sentido (〇_〇) a Ichigo.

Ichigo para mi seguirá siendo la "Fresa", DeathberryForever ღゝ◡╹)ノ ／(・x・)＼

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, quien ha decepcionado a parte de sus seguidores, pero no puedo negar que nos ha regalado algunos personajes inolvidables.

Actualización 07-04-17

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Ángel Guardián  
**

Para Rukia el tiempo pasaba sin dejar huella, ya no le importaba si crecía o no. Desde hace muchos años que su cielo estaba nublado y la tormenta era su única compañía.

Pero la constante en el universo es el cambio, y ni siquiera los intocables dioses de la muerte escapaban de esta ley de la naturaleza. El capitán Ukitake Jūshirō se encontraba sumamente preocupado por el estado de salud mental de su subordinada. Siguiendo los consejos del capitán del Quinto escuadrón decidió enviarla al mundo humano. Una ciudad con mucho movimiento de hollows era lo que la chica necesitaba para distraer su mente y erradicar los malos recuerdos. Cayendo la espada del destino.

Aquella noche mientras cazaba a un hollow, al entrar por una pared, fue recibida con una fuerte patada. Kurosaki Ichigo tenía maneras muy originales de hacerse notar, no eran sólo su cabello naranja (poco común tratándose de un hombre) y su ceño fruncido, su personalidad impulsiva le llevaba a tomar acciones antes de hablar. En él habían muchas cosas que llamaron la atención de Rukia. El parecido con Kaien era uno de esos puntos, sus cálidos ojos ámbar eran el otro punto. Por ello aquella noche no pudo dejarlo morir.

En otras circunstancias ella se habría rendido, era una diosa de la muerte que anhelaba la muerte; pero todo cambió cuando ese chico le demostró el significado de la palabra valor, y al mismo tiempo de la palabra estupidez. Porque había que ser valiente para enfrentarse a un hollow sin ningún tipo de arma, y muy estúpido al creer que ese sacrificio salvaría a sus seres queridos.

Si él estaba dispuesto a luchar, ella lo ayudaría.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, Kurosaki asimiló sus poderes muy bien, tanto que la dejó a ellas sin fuerzas. Había una sincronización entre sus almas. Sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, como si ya se conocieran. Ese día se creó un vínculo entre ellos, humano y shinigami jamás serían los mismos. La lluvia estaba parando en sus corazones.

-o-o-o-

Luego de la agotadora rutina de entrenamiento a la que había sido expuesto, Kurosaki Ichigo evaluaba los cambios que había experimentado en su mundo con la llegada de la "minigami", como secretamente la llamaba. Ahora era un chico más sociable, cabe resaltar que dentro de sus propios parámetros; había ampliado su perspectiva del mundo, dandole un nuevo sentido a su vida y de manera imperceptible estaba ayudándole a sanar su alma. "Si, nada más puede cambiar mi mundo."

Aunque la shinigami le dijera que no tenía maneras de entrar a su corazón, lo cierto era que su inquilina más frustrante e impertinente. Y le gustaba, aunque no lo reconociera a viva voz. Rukia había vuelto su mundo patas arriba, pero también le había dado paz cuando la desesperación lo dominaba.

Para Rukia la vida en Karakura traía muchas aventuras, sitios nuevos, sabores nuevos y sensaciones nuevas. Se había negado a pensar en sus sentimientos hasta que las compañeras de Ichigo le cuestionaron sobre su relación. Ni ella sabía cuál era el vínculo que la unía al sustituto. Él la hacía querer actuar como una chica normal, en ocasiones sus furtivas miradas la ponían nerviosa provocando que sus mejillas se tornaran de un leve rosa, que ocultaba rápidamente.

Casi se ahoga con el jugo de la impresión. Tenía ganas de decirle que eran "mucho más que amigos, pero sin llegar a ser amantes", pero aquello era una mentira. La verdad era que no podía definir su vinculo con él, llamarlo amistad era simplificar los lazos entre ambos. De su parte tampoco era un sentimiento romántico, entre los dos había una complicidad y un nivel de comunicación no verbal que superaba al típico romance.

Ella era una shinigami, y no podía darse el lujo de volver a sentir. Se había prohibido amar, ya que se consideraba indigna de dar y recibir amor. Para la única cosa que medio era buena, era para matar hollows, y sin embargo en esa parte había fracasado. Poco después, mientras huía, recordó todas cosas que había vivido junto a Ichigo y sus amigos, luego de muchos años, agregó un cuarto ítem a su lista:

4.- Sentir.

"Será mejor que no derramemos lágrimas; porque esa es la derrota del cuerpo ante el corazón... Porque que para nosotros, eso que llamamos corazón no es más que la prueba de una existencia superflua"

-o-o-o-

Una de las primeras cosas que le habían ensañado en la Academia Shinigami era a no llorar nunca, pues las lágrimas significaban que el cuerpo había sido vencido por la emoción, y desde el punto de vista táctico era una desventaja. Para un segador el simple acto de llorar sólo demostraba, sin duda alguna, que la existencia de la emoción era solamente una carga. En su vida, dos hombres la habían hecho llorar, Shiba Kaien y Kurosaki Ichigo. Casualmente ambos se perecían. No podía ceder a los sentimientos, no quería que por su causa él, también, resultara lastimado.

Su sueño junto a Ichigo había terminado, o eso creía. Mientras era alzada al patíbulo del Sōkyoku, Rukia pensaba de nuevo en su olvidada lista, _Cosas que nunca podré hacer porque estoy muerta_ y en como luego de conocer a Ichigo crecía exponencialmente:

5.- Ser libre.

6.- Poder elegir.

7.- No tener miedo.

Su encuentro con Ichimaru Gin había traído de nuevo la desesperación a su alma, pero la fría actitud de Byakuya le había devuelto a la realidad, trayendo un poco de sosiego. La promesa del Comandante era el punto final para que su alma se fuera tranquila.

El ave de fuego abrió sus alas dispuesto a atravesar a su presa.

El último pensamiento de Rukia la llevó a Ichigo, él viviría y con eso ella iría feliz a los brazos de la muerte.

"No tengo miedo. No me arrepiento de mi vida. Conocí a Renji y a sus amigos, Byakuya me acogió en su familia. Kaien me quiso y me guió. Además... fui salvada de muchas formas por Ichigo. No estoy sufriendo. Tampoco estoy triste. No siento arrepentimiento. Ya tengo... mi corazón en paz. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Adiós. Ichigo… Hasta siempre".

-o-o-o-

El naranja del fuego hacía un hermoso contraste con el naranja de su cabello y el profundo ámbar en sus ojos. Rukia estaba atónita, él estaba allí para intentar rescatarla otra vez. El muy insolente había detenido al Kikō'ō con una sola espada.

La sensación de felicidad se mezclaba con el terror en el momento en que el ave de fuego se dispuso a realizar una segunda acometida. Desesperada le rogaba que se fuera, que la dejara morir, había aceptado su destino y estaba en paz. No quería ser la culpable de que su existencia también fuera borrada por completo.

— ¡ICHIGO!

El valiente chico también cargó contra el fénix, pero el encuentro no se llegó a dar, alguien más había bloqueado al Kikō'ō sellándolo de manera oportuna. Esta era una ventaja que Kurosaki no desaprovecharía, segundos después haciendo alarde de un poder increíble había inutilizado por completo la doble hoja al clavar su Zanpaku-tō en la viga transversal, quebrándola y abriendo un agujero en la propia colina. "Exagerado, muy exagerado, debo moderar mi nuevo poder" fue el pensamiento que acompañó al sustituto los segundos que le llevó tomar en brazos a la pequeña condenada a muerte. Quien comenzaba a entablar una pelea con él.

—Tú nunca te quedas callada, sólo dices cosas como que no debo salvarte, que debería irme a casa. Ya te lo dije. No me importa lo que opines. Esta es la segunda vez. Resultará, ya verás. Vine a salvarte, Rukia.

—No pienso darte las gracias ¡Tonto!

—Ya lo sé.

¡Todavía hay esperanza! En sus palabras y en su mirada se reflejaban el nuevo poder de Ichigo, en poco tiempo se había hecho muy fuerte. Por su parte Rukia siempre había huido de su pasado, lo cual la detenía en su desarrollo personal. Cuando se trataba de llevar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, ella siempre pensaba en sí misma, en cargar con todo el sufrimiento. A veces, sólo a veces requería un poco de ayuda con el peso del pasado. Ese simple humano le estaba dando una gran lección a la orgullosa Kuchiki Rukia.

Ahora debería eliminar varios ítem de su lista ya que Ichigo le había enseñado a sobreponerse al miedo y a la intranquilidad.

-o-o-o-

Días después, Ichigo estaba recuperado de sus heridas, y a punto de volver a casa, las palabras de Inoue Orihime resonaban en su mente al contemplar en silencio aquel hermoso atardecer.

—Cuando la rescates ¿Que vas a hacer entonces? ¿Vas a volverla a separar de su familia y amigos para traerla de vuelta?... ¿De verdad crees que eso es lo correcto?

Ichigo cavilaba, en otra realidad aquella chica pudo haber sido su media mitad, pero no en esta oportunidad. Luego de tantas cosas que vivió junto a la morena estaba completamente seguro que el lugar de Rukia era a su lado, pero ella aún no estaba lista para él, y tendría que ser paciente. "Ahora recuerdo... la verdadera razón por la cual quería salvarte a como diera lugar...".

En otra vida le había prometido regresar a su lado y nunca soltarla, si para ello tenía que destruir al sistema que regía el mundo lo haría sin titubear. Esta era una nueva oportunidad para todos, y la pasaría junto a ella, de una forma u otra se aseguraría de ello. Primero debía lograr que se enamorara de él, y no de su recuerdo.

—Si puedes ver el futuro no te detengas a ver el pasado— debía seguir aquella lección de Zangetsu.

-o-o-o-

"Si te haces daño, te ayudaré. Si tú no puedes moverte, entonces pelearé en tu lugar. Si sientes dolor, sentiré dolor también." Palabras hermosas que buscaban levantarle el ánimo, pero ¿cómo hacían ahora que los dos debían decirse adiós?

—Esto es una despedida, Ichigo

—Eso parece— melancolía es lo que refleja su voz.

— ¿Qué? No pongas esa cara tan triste. — Aquella sonrisa de burla sólo buscaba aligerar el impacto de la despedida— Aunque tú no puedas verme, yo aún así seguiré observándote.

Ya que la muerte no era el fin, podría volver a ella una vez que terminara su ciclo vital. Aun y cuando no recordaba nada de vidas pasadas, estaba seguro de haberse conocido mucho antes, y de haber estado unidos. Ese vínculo había traspasado la barrera dimensional, negándose a desaparecer. Quería creer que se volverían a encontrar.

Cuando perdió sus poderes también perdió la posibilidad de seguir viendo a la pequeña shinigami. El sacrificio valía la pena, ella viviría libre y feliz en el Seireitei aunque no pudiera verla ni tocarla jamás. El debería seguir en el mundo humano todo el tiempo que le restara de vida antes de volver a la Sociedad de Almas. Sin embargo a tan sólo pocos meses de la despedida no estaba seguro de poder seguir el mismo estilo de vida. "Me pregunto si puedo continuar con la velocidad del mundo sin ti"·

Cada vez que miraba la insignia sólo recordaba aquello que fue y que ya nunca más sería, pero sobre todo, aquella a la que ama y que no podía tener a su lado. No tenía un propósito claro para su futuro. La lluvia caía incesantemente en su mundo interior.

Rukia no había visitado Karakura ni una sola vez. Aquello le dolía, entendía su postura pero eso no mitigaba el sentimiento.

El tema de los shinigamis y los hollows era un tabú entre sus amigos. Las charlas con Keigo no eran de mucha ayuda, de vez en cuando le hablaba de Rukia. Estar sin ella era su propio infierno.

-o-o-o-

No podía rendirse, ¿pero que más haría? Él debía estar de nuevo con su shinigami, y si para ello tenía que liarse con aquellos Xcution lo haría. Solamente quería tener sus poderes de regreso, poder proteger a sus seres queridos y estar al lado de Rukia. Por ello al verse traicionado no puede dejar sollozar. Sus sueños habían vuelto a romperse.

— ¡Devuélveme mis poderes!

En tan patético estado emocional sólo medidas drásticas le harían reaccionar. Una espada atravesó su pecho. Y de nuevo el destino les reunía.

— Rukia...

— Si… ha pasado tiempo, Ichigo. Te has vuelto tan fuerte y maduro desde la última vez que te vi…

Muchas personas habrían creído que lo primero que pasara por la cabeza fuera la idea de tomar venganza con sus nuevos poderes, pero eso quedaba relegado a un segundo plano, luego de 17 meses podía ver de nuevo a Rukia. Ella estaba físicamente cambiada, y se veía formidable con el nuevo corte de cabello. Estaba casi hechizado.

— pues… ¡No! —Y como siempre, desde tiempos inmemoriales la sutil llamada de atención de Kuchiki se hizo notar por medio de una patada seguida de una serie de reclamos.

—Urahara me contó sobre el poder de Tsukishima, capaz de cambiar el pasado de la gente. No importa como se mire, es una habilidad horrenda. Te pregunto, ¿eso importa? No importa lo que él cambie de tu pasado, ¡no puede cambiar tu futuro! esos lazos que has perdido, ¡pueden ser reconstruidos! ¿Estoy equivocada?, Ichigo!

Incluso en medio de la batalla, ellos se perdían en su propio universo, y entre peleas y bromas tontas se demostraban lo mucho que se conocían. Gracias a los inventos de Urahara el podría proteger a sus seres queridos de nuevo. La energía espiritual de todos sus amigos estaba en aquella espada luminosa, pero el catalizador era la energía de su enana.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Estos idiotas no entienden... que algo así no es suficiente para desesperarte! ¡No saben el nivel de desesperación que has llegado a soportar! ¡Muéstraselo, Ichigo! ¡Que la desesperación jamás soñaría con detenerte!

-o-o-o-

Yhwach además de ver el futuro podía transformarlo, moldearlo para su conveniencia. Era un enemigo formidable y por algunos momentos, pensó Rukia, que indestructible.

Luego de tantas despedidas, este parecía ser el final de la batalla contra los quincys. Renji e Ichigo habían entrado por un portal, mientras ella atendía a una moribunda Orihime. La angustia se apoderaba de ella, hasta el punto de hacerla un soldado inservible para la batalla. Aquella podría ser la última vez que viera a dos de los hombres más importantes de su vida, y de llegar a suceder era algo de lo que estaba segura jamás se recuperaría.

Yhwach había robado el nuevo bankai de Ichigo arrebatándole gran parte de poder en el proceso, en pocos minutos había roto aquella espada muchas veces. Tantas que sólo cuando Rukia terminó de sanar las heridas de la chica pelirroja fue que encontró el patrón en todo aquello: Yhwach jugaba con ellos de la misma manera que un gato lo hace con su presa antes de comérsela.

Su corazón le gritaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ésta vez debía ser egoísta. Siempre se fijó en ver aquellas cosas que nunca podría hacer porque estaba muerta, y ahora tenía en claro que hizo la lista equivocada. Debió centrarse precisamente en las cosas que "si" podía hacer sin temor ya que estaba muerta, y una de esas cosas era dar la vida por el hombre que amaba. No habían motivos nobles, no importaban los mundos. Sólo él.

En reiteradas oportunidades antepuso la vida de Ichigo a la suya, y siempre lo asoció a su deber de proteger la vida humana, pero ahora al borde la desesperación tenía que reconocer sus sentimientos. Su alma reconocía como su media mitad a Kurosaki Ichigo.

Cuando ingresó al túnel por donde habían desaparecido sus amigos, la batalla ya había culminado. Habían perdido. Yhwach reía, y a sus pies los cuerpos malheridos de Renji, Ichigo y Aizen reflejaban el futuro que le esperaba al resto de los shinigamis.

No podía permitir eso, llamó a su bankai a medida que se acercaba al rey de los quincys, quien parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia. En una jugada arriesgada, e impulsada por una falta total de miedo atravesó el pecho del Quincy congelando momentáneamente con Sode no Shirayuki. Gracias a ese movimiento, Aizen e Ichigo se pudieron recuperarse a tiempo, y valerse de la flecha de Ishida para derrotar al Todopoderoso.

Aizen Sousuke recordó entonces aquella conclusión a la que había llegado sobre el Hōgyoku, su verdadero poder era atrapar y materializar los corazones de todo lo que exista a su alrededor. El Hōgyoku permanecía dentro de Kuchiki Rukia, había usado el deseo de su corazón para darles fuerza a Ichigo, y finalmente como todos deseaban que la guerra terminara, incluso Yhwach, se había servido de ellos para dar fin a la contienda.

A un alto precio, pero los enemigos habían sido derrotados, algunos de una manera no tan honorable.

-o-o-o-

Cuando su zanpaku-tō se hundió en el pecho del chico, no sólo le traspasó casi todos sus poderes, sino que también un pedazo de su alma comenzó a habitar dentro de él. Al mismo tiempo que el frío corazón de Rukia comenzó a despertar del largo letargo en el que estaba desde que la tormenta se tragó su océano de paz.

No hay un final "felices para siempre" ya que "para siempre" es mucho tiempo, incluso para un shinigami. Tenían un montón de recuerdos que les gustaría borrar, y otro montón que matarían por volver a vivir. Por ambos recuerdos valía la pena luchar.

El bankai de Rukia había lastimado su cuerpo a tal punto que tardaría meses en recuperarse, por lo cual necesitó ser internada en su casa bajo estricta vigilancia de la teniente del Cuarto y del capitán del doceavo escuadrón.

Los humanos que prestaron su apoyo debían regresar a su mundo luego de sanar todas sus heridas. Aquella visita que Ichigo le hacía a su amiga sería una nueva despedida para ambos, esta vez el lapso de tiempo en el cual no se verían sería mayor.

Para estabilizar el equilibrio de las almas debían cerrar los accesos por un periodo de aproximadamente quince o veinte años. Poco tiempo para los shinigamis pero mucho tiempo para los humanos.

—Ichigo, gracias a ti todo irá mejor. Gracias a ti, estoy en casa.

—Creo que fue gracias a Byakuya, con las instalaciones del Cuarto escuadrón destruidas no era una opción que te dejaran a solas con el científico loco—aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba adornaba su rostro. Con el tiempo pudo aprender a reconocer aquellos gestos que sólo eran para ella, como esa sonrisa de suficiencia

— ¡Idiota! —A Rukia le dolía el cuerpo, incluso al esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

— No te alejes de nuevo. —aquella petición era extraña. Se suponía que eran los humanos quienes se irían.

—Tonto, sabes que podré seguirte visitando cuando todo esté bien. —"Además si me alejo es porque entendí que ya no me necesitas". Nuevamente era una cobarde que no se atrevía a dejar salir sus pensamientos.

— No me refiero a eso y lo sabes.. — Aunque no recordara nada de su vida como Kaien, en este momento deseaba poder tener el don de la palabra que sus conocidos decían que tenía su antecesor. — Me gustas tú. No preguntes razones, porque eso es algo que no sabría decirte. Sólo puedo decirte que estoy ciento por ciento seguro que me gustas… Más que gustar, yo te amo.

El silencio siguió a aquella declaración, Ichigo conocía muy todos los argumentos que ella le daría para no estar juntos. Al final del día cuando el portal se cerrara el estaría con su familia y amigos pero estaría incompleto sin ella a su lado. Gracias a que Yhwach le había robado su nuevo bankai podría llevar una vida casi normal si se colocaba periódicamente un supresor de reiatsu. Pero ella estaría del otro lado del senkaimon.

—No me contestes ahora. Cuando vuelvan a abrir el senkaimon, sin importar el tiempo que tarde eso, yo volveré por ti. No acepto otras opciones. Aunque tenga que secuestrarte, estarás conmigo.

Ichigo sabía que Rukia era como una vela, que se quemaba lentamente para iluminar la existencia de los demás, por lo tanto en estos años que estuviera en el mundo humano lucharía para que la luz de su Rukia nunca se apagara.

Un dulce beso coronó la amarga despedida. Aquella era la primera vez que Kuchiki Rukia no sabía que decir y se quedaba callada. "Yo sólo te necesito a ti", ese beso la acompañó por diez largos años.

-o-o-o-

Estaba muy nerviosa, ese día cumpliría uno de sus más grandes sueños. Por Ukitake y por Kaien era que terminó aceptando representar a su escuadrón con honor bajo el nombre de capitana del Treceavo escuadrón.

No era un buen momento para casarse ni formar un hogar, apenas las reconstrucciones habían culminado, pero la insistencia de Renji en los últimos años la habían llevado a aceptar ser la dama de honor en la boda de su amigo, a quien consideraba otro hermano, y una tímida chica de su escuadrón -su futura teniente- una pelirroja llamada Shidou Kohaku. Aunque juntos parecían un par de tomates a la venta, Rukia era feliz por ambos, por fin las cosas estaban regresando a la normalidad.

Para su ceremonia de ascenso faltaban todavía siete días, aunque no era oficialmente capitana hizo valer sus derechos y les regaló a los novios la mejor recepción que su presupuesto podía soportar. Una boda por todo lo alto.

Vestida con un elegante kimono, se encontraba con sus amigos en la recepción luego que las nupcias se efectuaran. Como era de esperarse, aquella fue una boda tradicional por tanto debía compartir la dicha con los novios en su rol de anfitriona.

La puerta del senkaimon se abrió finalmente, Rukia se dio cuenta sólo cuando se vio arrastrada por una presencia, que se la robó de la fiesta.

Quizá era por la emoción, o por una conducta que esperaba sinceramente no se convirtiera en costumbre, pero lo cierto es que Rukia estaba impactada. Ichigo estaba frente a ella. Su apariencia era la de un hombre por entrar en la treintena con un cabello un poco más largo que la última vez que le vio. La mirada de pocos amigos en su característico ceño fruncido era lo último que esperaba ver antes de prepararse para dar el discurso en honor a los novios.

— ¡Imbécil! ¿No puedes simplemente llegar como las personas normales a una boda y felicitar a los agasajados? — el precioso furisode que portaba le impedía la libertad en la piernas para patear pero no la movilidad en los brazos.

—Si serás descarada enana. La culpa es tuya por no esperar mi regreso. ¿Acaso querías que te dejara casar con esa piña roja?

Aunque estaba un poco oxidado, su shumpo había sido bueno. Tanto que logró robarse a la "novia" de la boda sin que nadie se diera cuenta. De acuerdo a los informes recibidos en el camino ese día se llevaría a cabo una gran boda.

Y es que cuando Urahara le dijo que llegarían justo a tiempo para la boda entre los tenientes del Sexto y el Treceavo escuadrón no se detuvo a pensar. Simplemente corrió por el dangai con el único objetivo de impedir esa boda o en su defecto de robarse a la recién casada.

Le había pedido a Rukia que lo esperara, y ahora estaba muy furioso. ¿Diez años fue lo que pudo esperar por él? Le haría saber a esa enana quien era su único rey.

—Descerebrado. ¿Acaso no viste a la chica a mi lado? Ella era la novia, y yo como dama de honor me disponía a decir unas palabras.

— ¿Eh?

Rukia levantó una ceja divertida ante la cara de confusión del sustituto. una idea llegó fugaz a su mente, y su boca pronunció las palabras incluso antes de terminar de formarlas en su cabeza:

—Dime Kurosaki, ¿acaso te has convertido en un pervertido que sólo busca pasar tiempo a solas con una pobre e indefensa chica?

—Te sorprendería saber las cosas que haría con tal de pasar tiempo con esa pobre e indefensa chica, Kuchiki.

Aquel Ichigo de diecisiete años que recordaba se escandalizaría de este hombre frente a ella. El tiempo no había pasado en vano para ambos. Jamás se habían tratado de esa forma tan intima. Incluso ella se sorprendía de sí misma. Aunque no había crecido mucho, aquellos cinco centímetros de diferencia en su estatura no le impedían ver a aquel hombre aún más imponente e irresistible.

—Deja de morderte el labio, me desconcentras.

Este nuevo Ichigo la turbaba, la desarmaba con nada más que su presencia y no valía la pena negarlo. Sin importar cuantos años pasaran, ellos se leían con la mirada.

—Sólo estoy calmando mis instintos. Si me dejo llevar te besaré y no te soltaré nunca.

—Entonces no de resistas.

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa.

-o-o-o-

"Las personas podrían creer, luego de conocer nuestra historia, que yo entré a tu vida para derribar la pared que cubría tu alma, y traerte de regreso al mundo –cabe resaltar que fue atravesando la pared– pero la verdad has sido tú quien me ha traído de regreso a mí", aquel pensamiento le dio el valor para hacer lo que su corazón le dictaba: vivir.

Aquella tarde la dama de honor no regresó a la fiesta, y por más que el líder del clan Kuchiki rastreó disimuladamente su energía espiritual no encontró huella de ella en todo el Seireitei. Suponía que Kurosaki era el causante de la desaparición de la chica, sus amigos y familiares estaban en la ceremonia pero no daban respuestas claras de su paradero.

Pasaron varios días hasta que la recién nombrada capitana hizo su aparición, nada más y nada menos que con el shinigami sustituto a su lado, flanqueándola como si de un teniente se tratara. Y es que la capitana Kuchiki Rukia no podría faltar a su ceremonia de ascenso.

Después se enfrentaría a su hermano y las consecuencias de sus actos. No se arrepentía, era muy feliz. Viviría con Ichigo en el mundo humano, viajaría diariamente por el senkaimon para cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Y es que para vivir no necesitaba estar viva, le bastaba con sentirse plena y para ser una capitana shinigami no necesitaba vivir en la Sociedad de Almas.


	6. Epílogo

Escribir un final es describir el cierre de un ciclo. En la vida real sólo la muerte marca un "punto y final", el resto son "punto y seguido" y "punto y aparte". Creo que el final de Bleach (de parte de Tite Kubo) marcó un "punto y final", por lo menos para mi. Decidí no seguir leyendo nada más referente a Bleach y que tuviera la colaboración de Kubo.

En relación con este fic, yo considero que es un "punto y seguido", ya que para mi la vida continúa, no se detiene (a menos que estemos muertos) ni existe un "todos felices comiendo perdices". El matrimonio es una nueva batalla, la familia es una nueva aventura. Espero que les guste este epílogo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, quien ha decepcionado a parte de sus seguidores, pero no puedo negar que nos ha regalado algunos personajes inolvidables.

Actualización 07-04-17

* * *

 **Epílogo.**

 **Vida que da vida**

Luego de casi dos siglos de existencia, mis recuerdos siguen claros. En mis primeros años la miseria, la muerte y crueldad hicieron su aparición pero no determinaron mi destino. Aun no entiendo la razón, pero siempre fui alguien alegre, una pequeña luchadora como decía mi abuelita Chie. Siempre di gracias por estar viva, incluso después de saber que realmente estaba muerta.

Una de las primeras cosas que aprendí estando sola, era que en la unión estaba la fuerza. Una frase muy rebuscada si se quiere decir, pero que estaba siempre vigente sin importar el tiempo o el mundo donde se viviera. Renji fue para mí durante muchos años mi primera ilusión, aquel con el cual podría tener mi anhelada familia. Jamás lo amé como se debe amar a un hombre, pero en mi época esas cosas del amor verdadero no eran necesarias, sólo importaba mantenerse con una familia. Y -aunque suene cruel de mi parte- Renji era mi boleto a esa familia.

En la academia, mis perspectivas cambiaron. Le vi de otra manera, pude percibir en él a un joven atractivo y fuerte. Lo sé… siempre he repetido que no necesito ser protegida por nadie, pero al momento de pensar en tener un hogar y descendencia, también se piensa en que el padre pueda ser capaz de proteger a la prole. No me malinterpreten, era práctica; le quería como a mi mejor amigo, casi como a un hermano y por ello no sería ningún sacrificio estar a su lado.

Todo eso antes de enterarme de la verdad más amarga que podía existir: no podía tener hijos porque estaba muerta. Perdón si sueno repetitiva. Mis perspectivas cambiaron en esos años.

No creía en el amor a primera vista, y sigo sin creerlo. Descubrir que estaba estúpidamente enamorada de Shiba Kaien me llevó bastante tiempo. Me encontraba entre la negación absoluta y el remordimiento de conciencia. Él fue ese pacible viento que empujaba mi barcaza cuando estaba a la deriva.

Mientras en la mansión Kuchiki sólo recibía desdén e indiferencia, mi estancia en el Treceavo escuadrón estaba llena de un arco iris de ricos matices. Fui tan feliz allí que por eso mi primogénito lleva el nombre de mi antiguo capitán: Jūshirō, Kurosaki Jūshirō. Gracias a ese pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos cafés fue que pude comenzar a eliminar, por completo, elementos de mi tonta lista _Cosas que nunca podré hacer porque estoy muerta_. Ahora tenía una familia, tenía un hijo y le amaba sobre todas las cosas.

Reconocer que amaba a Ichigo fue el resultado de muchas batallas contra la negatividad y las cerradas tradiciones en la sociedad de Almas. Le quería, y una vez que afronté esa realidad las cosas se hicieron más sencillas. No existían más restricciones para estar juntos.

Se convirtió en el sol que iluminaba mis días y daba calor a mi alma, hasta que pasó a ser el segundo hombre de mi vida en el momento que nació Shiro.

Su posición en el ranking bajó cuando nació Ichiro dos años después. Mi pequeño príncipe de ojos azules y cabello negro (los morenos estábamos al mando del clan Kurosaki); y finalmente, cuando pensábamos que ya estábamos completos en nuestra familia, llegaron mis hermosas princesas Oyuki, y Saori. Son tan dulces como su tía Yuzu, pero a la vez fuertes valerosas como Karin. Ambas son idénticas, tanto que la única persona que parece reconocer quien es quien es Ichigo, según me afirma que es por el enorme parecido con su madre Masaki.

Aunque, el sesenta por ciento de las veces no pueda diferenciarlas, no me importa. Para mí son perfectas. Todos mis hijos son perfectos.

Pero me estoy adelantando, ¿no lo creen así? Aún no les cuesto como fue que llegue a ser Kurosaki Rukia. Muy sencillo, el día que regresé a la Sociedad de Almas a tomar cargo de mi nueva posición como capitana del Treceavo escuadrón, ya mi hermano mayor había entregado todas las invitaciones para mi boda con Ichigo. De los otros "pequeños detalles" (sobre todo del gigai) se encargaron Urahara y el señor Isshin. Ya se imaginarán de qué manera.

FIN


End file.
